This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Universal joints are structures which are well known in the art. Such joints usually include a cross member having a central body portion with four trunnions extending outwardly therefrom. The trunnions extend at right angles relative to one another and lie in a single plane. A central bore is provided in each trunnion forming an opening in the end of the trunnion opposite the central body portion. A hollow cylindrical bearing cup, closed at one end, is disposed over the open end of each of the trunnions. Roller bearings are provided between each of the bearing cups and its associated trunnion such that the bearing cups are rotatably mounted thereon.
During assembly, lubricant can be placed in the central bore in each trunnion. During operation of the universal joint, centrifugal forces move the lubricant outwardly from the trunnion bore towards the closed ends of the bearing cups. The lubricant passes around the outer ends of the trunnions adjacent the closed ends of the bearing cups and radially inwardly back between the bearing cups and the trunnions where the roller bearings are disposed. In this manner, the roller bearings are lubricated for use.
It is known to provide the open ends of the bearing cups with elastomeric seals. The elastomeric seal is typically positioned between the trunnion and bearing cup to form a seal therebetween. To provide an effective seal, such seals must resist the entry of contaminants into the bearing cup and restrict the flow of lubricant out of the region of the bearing cup where the roller bearings are located. The assembly of the seal in proper alignment between bearing cup and the trunnion can be challenging.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a universal joint that includes a trunnion including an annular recess therein. A bearing cup is disposed on the trunnion and includes an inner diameter surface having a retention recess therein. A needle bearing assembly is disposed between an outer surface of the trunnion and the inner diameter surface of the bearing cup. A seal assembly is disposed at an open end of the bearing cup and includes a seal support insert including a radially outwardly protruding retention member engaged with the retention recess of the bearing cup. An elastomeric seal is engaged with the seal support insert and includes a plurality of radially inwardly extending seal lips engaging the outer surface of the trunnion and a dust lip extending axially from the seal support insert and including a dust lip retention feature received in an annular recess of the trunnion.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.